Being Here Wasn't So Bad After All
by SAVED ACCOUNT
Summary: Zander and Stevie get stuck in the band room together, and end up singing Little Things. Was this planned, whats going to happen next. Zevie? Read to figure out! One-shot.


_**Hey! So, I'm trying to write more one-shots. Here it goes!**_

_**(Stevie**_** P.O.V)**

I was about to get up and go when Zander grabbed me and pulled me back down, and turned to him and glared at him. "What are you doing?!", I

hissed at him. "Molly's wearing the same outfit as you", he hissed back. I gave him a quizzical look. "What? I thought girls hated wearing the same

outfits as other girls...isn't it a bad thing?", he asked. "Well girls like Kacey care, I don't!", I said, got up, and walked away. Then, Molly's turned to

look at me, and everybody got silent. She got up and walked towards me. "What do you think you wearing?" , she asked with a smile on her face.

"Look in the mirror and you'll find out", I replied with a smirk on my face. With that I flounce away. Molly gave me a devastated look and dashed off

to the 'Perf Bathroom' also known as their sanctuary.

I woke up with a start and shook my head, I must have dozed off while I studied. I got up off the couch and went to open the back door. It didn't

open. I tried again, but it still didn't budge. I went over to the front door and tried to open it, it didn't open either. I looked around the room and saw

that Zander was sleeping on the bean-bag. I went over and started to shake him. He fell over and then got up. "What was that for!?", he asked as

he dusted him self off. "We're locked in he-" "Did you try both doors?", he interrupted me. I nodded yes. He went over and tried to open the doors.

No luck. "Well I guess your stuck with me", he said smirking. I punched him the shoulder and smiled. He started to rub his shoulders and gave me a

look that said 'why'. I walked over to my bag and got my cell-phone out. I turned it on, yet the screen remained black. "Well my cell-phones dead", I

said. "So is mine", he said taking it out of his pocket and started shaking it. Then he went over to the supply room and took out two brooms. "Wanna

try braking out", he asked with a smile on his face. I took a broom from his hand with a smile, then hit him with it until he ran over and flopped on to

the couch, dropping the broom, and looking at me with his hands up in defense. I smiled and dropped the broom as I plopped on the couch on top

of him. "Hey, Zander being crushed here", he said. "Hey, Stevie not caring here", I said with a smirk on my face. He pushed me off him, and got up.

Then, he offered me his hand to pick me up, noticing me plopped on the ground, with my elbows supporting me. I held his hand and pulled him down,

as I got up. "Not cool", he said as he got up. "I guess were going to have to wait here until somebody finds us" ,I sighed. Zander grabbed my hand

so we were holding hands, then he brought it up to his face. "Hey! Isn't it funny how_ your hand fits in mine, like its made just for me _?", he asked.

"Ha ha ha, enough jokes already", I said. "No really", he said, motioning me to look at 'our' hands. So I did. And they did fit together, perfectly.

I let go of his hand and raced over to my _guitar_ and started to strum the chords to _"Little Things" _Zander walked over, and started to sing into the

microphone.

_"Your hand fits in mine like its made just for me"_

_"But bear this in mind, it was meant to be"_

_"And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks"_

_"And it all makes sense to me"_

_" I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes"_

_"When you smile you've never loved your stomach or your thighs"_

_"The dimples on the bottom of your spine"_

_"But I love them endlessly"_

_"I wont let these little things, slip, out, of my mouth"_

_"But if I do, its you, oh its you they add up to, and I'm love with you"_

_"And all these little things"_

_"You can't go to bed without a cup of tea"_

_"And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep"_

_"And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep"_

_" Though it makes no sense to me"_

_"I know you've never loved the sound of your voice"_

_"On tape, you never want to know how much you weigh"_

_"You still have to squeeze into your jeans"_

_"But your perfect to me"_

_"I won't let these little things, slip,out, of my mouth"_

_"But if its true, its you, oh its you they add up to"_

_"I'm in love with you "_

_"And all these little things"_

_"You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you"_

_"You'll never treat yourself right, but darlin' I want you to"_

_"If I let you know, I'm here, for you"_

_"Maybe you'll love yourself, like I, love you"_

_"Ohhhh"_

_"I've just let these things, slip, out, of my mouth"_

_"Because its you"_

_"Oh its you"_

_"It's you"_

_"They add up to"_

_"And I'm in love with you"_

_"And all these little things"_

_"I won't let these little things, slip out, of my mouth"_

_"But if it's true"_

_"Its you"_

_"Its you"_

_"They add up to"_

_"I'm in love with you"_

_"And all your little things"_

When Zander finished singing I felt tears rolling off my check, I think my neck was a bit wet to. I put down the guitar and let the tears flow down,

with a smile on my face. I walked up to a surprised Zander and quickly hugged him. When I let go he looked at me questioningly, and I took a big

breath and said, "Have you ever actually felt that way about someone?" "Why", he asked. "Well, they way you sang the song, it was just so..."

"...Amazing", I finished. "Yeah, yeah I have", he said. "What?", I asked him. "I do feel that way about someone", Zander said, smiling. "Who?", I

asked. "You", he replied with a smile on his face. I had a shocked look on my face. "Y-yo-you-" Zander cut me off by kissing me slowly, but it felt

too short. He walked away. "Are you coming?", he asked. "Where?", I asked him. "The doors where just being held by Kevin, Kacey, and Nelson", he

said smirking. I walked up to him held his hand and left to join the band.

**_The End! Its a One-shot so I had to get straight to Zevie! Reveiw! Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
